Some of the most effective types of network data flow optimizations between network endpoints require application level insight into the data flow. These types of data flow optimizations may be achieved using optimizations specific to the application level communication protocol being utilized for the data flow. However, a generalized solution that is applicable to multiple types of application level protocols is often preferable. One possible generic solution is to map various application level protocols to a common protocol that is be utilized to implement optimizations. However, translation to the common protocol often results in a loss of information encoded in the original protocol that may be desirable to retain. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved generalizable network data flow optimization solution.